Roula Markou
Roula Markou is a sketch in You're Skitting Me. Description This sketch showcases Roula Markou, volunteer school announcer, and her announcements. Third Series Sketch 1 Before making any announcements, Roula remarks that she is at the front line when things go wrong, and that control is her middle name, before correcting it to Athena, but that it could have been Control. After being handed a yellow slip, she makes an emergency announcement, that there has been an escape from the reptile tank in the biology lab and places emphasis on the fact there is a snake loose in the school, which causes mass panic. After being handed a red slip, she corrects herself that the missing animal actually was a guinea pig, by the name of Pinky, and that if it were found, it should be returned to Sally NG in Year 7. Sketch 2 After declaring that her announcement would make many worried, Roula makes an announcement that over half of the school was in breach of dress code, and that many were wearing T-shirts, jeans, hats and in one case, a red velour jumpsuit. She also remarks that this "blatant disregard for our beautiful school uniform" will not be tolerated, and notes that she wrote 253 names and each will be "severely reprimanded, possibly expelled." She is then handed a red slip, and tells the school meekly to disregard her last message, noting that it was casual clothes day last Friday. Sketch 3 Roula first declares that it is her job to make sure everyone is up to date with the school's activities, and then makes an announcement that the Year 10 museum excursion is on today and that the bus there will be leaving at exactly 9:38 AM. She also reminds the school that the aisle seat directly behind the driver is reserved for her and that no one is to sit there, citing that she gets extremely travel sick and that no one wants to see her throwing up halfway there with a stream of vomit running down to the back forming a puddle of "yellow, green bits". She also notes that if the driver of the bus can her announcement, that there is a slim chance that she may throw up at the back of their head, but if they remain at a reasonable speed and do not go around corners too quickly, the threat should be minimal. Sketch 4 After remarking that radio is her dream, Roula makes an announcement that today is parent-teacher interviews and that Mrs Rossiter has asked that everyone be on their very best behaviour, and that the last thing the school needs is for parents to think they are ferals, or uncouth, annoying or similar. After finishing this, she accidentally presses the button on her microphone as she says to the camera crew that they are all ferals, inadvertently broadcasting this to the school. Cast *Mim Micheloudakis as Roula Markou Category:Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches Category:Mim's Sketches